El Síndrome de Alicia
by gato-neee
Summary: Saben,Este cuanto es como el de Alicia, con la simple diferencia que aquí, Alicia es violada, maltratada y humillada, de que el Sombrerero Loco tiene Esquizofrenia, El gato sonriente Parálisis facial, La Liebre de Marzo Triple personalidad, El ratón sufre alucinaciones, Y no es el País de las maravillas; Es un manicomio Pero lo peor es que nuestra Alicia se enamoro del Sombrerero
1. Chapter 1

**Lo siento! E eliminado el capitulo Piloto, por que en el 1er capitulo oficial viene todo. Disculpen las molestias.**

**Gato-neee**


	2. 1ra Estrofa

_**Nota: Para empezar mil disculpas por darles la tediosa obligación, de volver a leer un pedazo de la historia que se podría decir fue la misma que la del piloto. Pero como dije era un piloto y estaba todo mal hecho. Y de nuevo mis disculpas por que la historia en si no avanza mucho en este capítulo. Les daré más explicaciones al final. Gracias.**_

**Pensamientos**

–Dialogos** – **

_**Frases**** x**_

* * *

**EL SINDROME DE ALICIA.-**

**1ra Estrofa.-** **El deseo, la prisa y el ruido vuelan bajo la ciudad**

**Están buscando, trabajos, sueños, éxito, esperanzas**

* * *

_**Alicia empezó a sentirse medio dormida y siguió diciéndose como en sueños: «¿Comen murciélagos los gatos? ¿Comen murciélagos los gatos?» Y a veces:**_

_**«¿Comen gatos los murciélagos?» Porque, como no sabía contestar a ninguna de las dos preguntas, no importaba mucho cual de las dos se formulara.**_

* * *

La sensación de vértigo en su estomago, la despertó de golpe, provocando que sus músculos se contrajeran, causándole fuertes punzadas en todo su cuerpo, producto de todos los moretones y golpes que se tatuaban en su piel. Intento gritar, pero su garganta se encontraba demasiado seca, para poder articular un simple sonido. El sentimiento Regreso.

Caía. Inmersa en la oscuridad, A metros y metros por un túnel. El impulso de querer vomitar la inundo. Su estomago rugió, estaba completamente vacío.

No sabía si el túnel era demasiado hondo, o su dolor demasiado fuerte, porque sentía que el tiempo ahí se hacía eterno, lo único que aseguraba era que el impacto que sentiría al acabar el túnel no seria para nada bonito. Y por un momento sonrió, **¡Curioso y más que curioso!** Así que… Después de todo, lo que había sufrido, ese era su final, Morir completamente abandonada, herida y sin amor **Me alegro, de que sea así Cualquier cosa era preferible a seguir viviendo con esa "familia"**. Al fin podía estar en Paz. No le importaba si el dolor de sus costillas rotas la volvía loca o que la Jaqueca cada vez era más intensa. No le importaba. Poco a poco, el Túnel empezó a iluminarse, Pronto caería, y el impacto sería tan fuerte como para matarla.

**Alicia vuelve a mí.**

**Quiero volver a tu país,**

**a ese lugar de ensoñación**

**a ser feliz**

El pensamiento inundo su mente y su corazón se ajito. –El País De Las Maravillas. - La frase salió involuntariamente de sus labios. Algo le decía que pronto podría ver los hermosos muebles, cuadros y tarros de mermelada que inundaban su alrededor. Al igual que Alicia.

No fue así.

Las paredes estaban tapizadas de un Gris tenue, cubierto de telarañas y muebles desgastados y rotos. Los cuadros que colgaban de ellas, le causaban escalofrió. Algo no iba bien.

Su columna trono al sentir el fuerte impacto, contra el frio suelo de sementó, rompiéndose en pedazos, salpicando su ropa de rojo Carmesí, su piel se lleno de cristales rotos, incrustándoselos en la mitad de la cara. El aíre dejo de llegar a sus pulmones y por un momento el silencio inundo la habitación. Tosió por la falta de aíre e intento levantarse, le fue inútil. Sus piernas estaban demasiado magulladas. El chirrido de una puerta abriéndose llamo su atención, ahí estaba. La pequeña puerta blanca entreabierta, suficiente como para dejar que el olor del pasto y flores llegara hasta su nariz.

Intento arrastrarse hasta la puerta, pero ha cada gateo que daba, el dolor aumentaba y su cuerpo dejaba líneas de brillante sangre por donde pasaba. Iba a morir, No había duda, pero al menos quería poder ver la Luz una vez más, después de todo, nunca salía del sótano de su casa. Su cuerpo empezó a suplicarle que parara, expulsando sangre por su boca y nariz, inundando su cuerpo con el sabor del metal. La puerta cada vez se hacía más borrosa y alejada. No llegaría a tiempo. Se detuvo a solo dos metros de ella, sus brazos ya no le respondían. . –Así que... este es mi final. Que patética. – El chirrido de la puerta abriéndose, la obligo a levantar la mirada, llenando sus fosas nasales del olor primaveral y quemando sus ojos por la intensa luz. Crac, Crac, el sonido de sus huesos rotos intentando levantarse fue lo último que hoyó.

* * *

_**- ¡Supongo que ahora encontraré mi castigo, ahogándome en mis propias lágrimas!**_

* * *

El grito desgarrador penetro sus oídos, Obligándola abrir los ojos, su vista falseo por la intensa Luz y la cara le ardió por la blancura de la habitación.** Un sueño… Todo ha sido un sueño** Las manos le temblaron al recordarlo y sus pupilas se dilataron al oír nuevamente el chillido de dolor, proveniente de la habitación de alado, las paredes eran tan sencillas que escuchaba cada paso que daban en los cuartos vecinos. La persona que gritaba se revolcaba por el suelo, y para ella era perfectamente entendible el ruido que provoca al estrellarse contra la pared.

Su respiración se agito, cerró los ojos fuertemente e intento cubrirse las orejas con sus manos, evadiendo el sonido y fue hasta ese momento, que se percato que todo su cuerpo estaba vendado. Se encontraba recostada en una camilla hospitalaria, conectada a una sonda y un catéter que le proporcionaba suero. Su blanca piel dejaba ver claramente la fila de moretones verdes, indicando que llevaban ahí por lo menos una semana y en su vientre se encontraba un hematoma del tamaño de una mano, intento sentarse, pero su cuerpo le respondió involuntariamente mandando dolorosas punzadas en sus costillas.

Estuvo tanto tiempo recostada sin moverse, que los alaridos de su _"Vecino"_ dejaron de escucharse y el techo empezó a formar extrañas figuras. Intentaba recordar que le había sucedido, pero cada vez que esforzaba su mente, la jaquea se hacía más intensa, dejándola al borde de la inconsciencia.

– ¿En dónde estoy? –Se pregunto a sí misma, logrando que al fin sus labios articularan unas simples palabras.

–En un hospital para locos. –Se exalto al escuchar la burlona voz que provenía de la entrada. Un hombre vestido de blanco con cabello rizado color cenizo y nariz recta, entraba por la puerta, cargando una charola con pastillas. La miro con morbo. –Así que tú eres la nueva. –Deposito la charola en la mesita de noche y tomo un pequeño tablero con papeles. – Lucy Heartfilia

–No estoy loca. –Fue lo primero que atino a decir, No existía ni una sola razón para que ella estuviera ahí. Su vida no era una maravilla, pero le era más que claro que no le faltaba un solo tornillo.

–Eso dicen todos cuando llegan. –La miro con evidente desinterés. El mismo se sentía arto de trabajar en ese manicomio y por lo mismo a veces le era necesario romper la rutina. Acerco lentamente su rostro hasta su oído –Aunque debo decir, que eres una enfermita muy guapa. –La sonrisa que invadió el rostro del hombre, le provoco asco. Era la misma expresión que tenía _El_, cuando bajaba hasta el sótano, para tocarle la entrepierna y los pechos a cambio de una mísera ración de comida. Lo odiaba. Pero sobre todo odiaba esa sonrisa. –Así que Lucy, dime que se siente ser la nueva. – Tembló al sentir su aliento tan cerca de su cuello y se lleno de pavor por la sensación que le provoco, cuando el deslizo su lengua por su blanca piel.

-¡NO! –Grito alarmada. Empujándolo lejos de ella, haciendo que este callera bruscamente. Su respiración se agito fuertemente y aferro las sabanas contra su pecho. La columna le tembló al sentir la mirada de odio que el enfermero le dirigía y de nuevo le dedico la misma sonrisa.

–Hay Zorrita, las cosas hubieran sido tan fáciles. –chirrió los dientes lleno de odio a cada palabra que decía, mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a desatar la hebilla de su pantalón –Si hubieras cooperado. –La galo fuertemente del cabello, sacándole un chillido. Agarro su mentón para que lo viera directamente a los ojos y acerco su boca hasta la de ella, besándola tan violentamente que sus labios se llenaron con el sabor del metal y la sangre empezó a escurrirse por su cuello.

La sarcástica risa del pasillo, Obligo al hombre a separarse de ella, Dejando a la vista la femenina Figura que se alzaba en la entrada.

* * *

_**¿La sentencia? ¿Pero si todavía no me han juzgado?**_

_**La sentencia es primero! El juicio vendrá después!**_

_**Que le corten la cabezaaa!**_

* * *

–Minerva… -

. –Baya, si que eres rápido Loke. Podrías dejar al menos, que le dé la Bienvenida.- Dijo sarcásticamente, embozando una sonrisa curiosa. El enfermero frunció el entrecejo y de mala gana se bajo de la cama, Le habían arruinado la diversión. – ¡O vamos! No hay razón para que te molestes, puedes jugar con ella cuando termine. Pero… Tal vez deberías de cambiarte la ropa. – Apunto con su delgado dedo, el cuello de la camiseta blanca, Teñida con manchones rojos. Loke inhalo el olor del hierro e imito la sonrisa de Minerva.

–¿Te molesta?... Si yo sé que es tu juguete favorito. –Se mofo, provocando que la aludida Arrugara el lado derecho del labio.

–Odio compartir. –Respondió, Causando disgusto en el hombre. –Además, tú tienes demasiado trabajo en este momento. Debes de volver a sedar a nuestro querido Esquizofrénico y Wendy volvió a mojar las sabanas.- Le sonrió victoriosa, de nuevo había ganado. El enfermero Chasqueo la lengua furioso.

–Muy bien. Iré enseguida.- Volteo el rostro y miro directamente a los ojos a Lucy. –Adiós, LO-QUI-TA. – Se despidió, dándose paso entre la mujer que tapaba la puerta, quedando enfrente de ella.

–Recuerda que solo eres una simple carta. –Minerva le susurro lo suficientemente bajo, como para no ser oída por nadie más.

–Eso ya lo sé. –Le golpeo el hombro al salir, desapareciendo entre los pasillos. Rio para sus adentros, le era tan fácil molestarlo. Dirigió su total atención a la muchacha.

–Te vez asquerosa. – La miro con asco y se pellizco la nariz con los dedos, evadiendo el olor. Se dirigió con paso lento hasta la orilla de la cama. –No me oíste, te vez asquerosa. –Repitió nuevamente al no detectar disgusto alguno en la aludida. Lucy estaba demasiado aturdida como para notar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, su cuerpo le había dejado de responder, sus ojos estaban dilatados y de su boca Caían gotas rojas, pintando la sabana de ese color. Minerva se mordió el labio indignada. Apretó el puño, clavando sus propias uñas en su carne y lo estampo con tanta fuerza en la mejilla de Lucy, que el eco del golpe resonó en la habitación por algunos segundos. La muchacha llevo automáticamente las manos a su cachete y apretó con odio los dientes, dirigiendo una mirada retadora a su atacante. –Te dije que apestas, ¡Me repugnas! –

–Te oí desde la primera vez. –Mintió. –¿Por qué estoy aquí? – Minerva chasqueo la lengua enfadada y seguidamente tomo bruscamente el rostro de Lucy entre sus manos, obligándola a verla directamente a los ojos.

–Niña hipócrita y malcriada. –Le apretó fuertemente el rostro, mostrándole una sonrisa sarcástica. –como te atreves hablarme así.

–¿Por qué estoy aquí? –Lucy no se limito para volver a preguntar. El disgusto de Minerva aumento, tiro fuertemente de su brazo, Obligándola a ponerse de pie.

–Ahora le eres inútil a tu padre. –Sus secas palabras, provocaron en ella alegría por una fracción de segundo. –Y te encerró aquí, en donde nunca podrás salir. – Se burlo de ella, extendiendo los brazos, dando a entender que ese lugar era su nueva cárcel.

–¡!Mientes… MIENTES! .- Grito molesta, no podía quedarse el resto de su vida en un lugar para locos. La sonrisa de Minerva aumento.

–¿Por qué mentiría? Que gano, con engañar a una pobre muchacha como tú. A alguien que está en plena época de su vida, Dime ¿Qué ganaría? – Entrelazo sus dedos en el rubio cabello de Lucy, complacida al ver la imagen de tristeza de ella. –Nada, verdad.

–Déjame ir. –

–Nunca. –

–Entonces me escapare. –Se esperanzo a sí misma, Su vida no pida terminar en ese repugnante lugar.

–Te reto. - Trazo su barbilla, con sus largas uñas. Había logrado lo que quería, comenzar un nuevo juego con otra alma llena de esperanzas e ilusiones, amaba ver como estas se destruían poco a poco. Arrinconándolas hasta la locura total. Llevándolas a pedir perdón hasta sus pies, suplicando misericordia. Simplemente lo amaba.

–Minerva. –La mencionada Volteo al escuchar su nombre. Un hombre de complexión grande, se asomaba por la puerta.

–¿Qué quieres Orga?

–De nuevo se están peleando. –La mujer arrugo el entrecejo disgustada, soltando a su víctima. Chirrió los dientes y encamino hacia la puerta.

–Espera… Dime cual es mi enfermedad. –La voz de Lucy, interrumpió su salida, Haciendo que el disgusto en ella desapareciera. Volteo con lentitud sofocante y de nuevo le sonrió.

–El síndrome de Alicia.

* * *

_**Como explique al principio, el primer capítulo es en realidad el piloto, con la diferencia que está sumamente mejorado, Imaginen, El Piloto tenía 736 palabras Y este tienen alrededor de 2000. Así que hubo una evidente reedición. Todo depende de ustedes, si les gusto mas esta forma de escribir, mas descriptiva y toda la cosa o La anterior, directa al punto. **_

_**Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado, mi querido Guest 300913, el que olvido su contraseña de usuario. Me hubiera encantado poder actualizar en tu cumpleaños, pero me fue imposible.**_

_**Otra cosilla, en este capitulo e revelado quien es la Reina Roja.**_

_**Muero de la alegría :'D En verdad no pensé que les fuera a gustar esta Extrañísima historia. **_

_**Ya saben si les gusto Dejen un Review, ellos me inspiran .**_

_**Gato-neee **_


	3. 2da-Estrofa

Pensamientos

–Dialogos–

_Frases__x_

* * *

**EL SINDROME DE ALICIA.-**

** 2da. Estrofa.- En el cacino los camareros y jugadores se reúnen.**

**「****Vamos a apostar todo lo importante para ti****」**

**¿Que jugaras ésta noche?**

**Una estimulación, por favor**

* * *

_**- ¡Oh, mis pobrecitos pies! ¡Me pregunto quién os pondrá ahora vuestros zapatos y vuestros calcetines! ¡Seguro que yo no podré hacerlo! Voy a estar demasiado lejos para ocuparme personalmente de vosotros. tendréis que arreglároslas como podáis... Pero voy a tener que ser amable con ellos - pensó Alicia -, **_

* * *

La puerta se mecía con descarada lentitud. Riéndose de ella, Arañando sus oídos con el sonido chirriante que provocaban las Bisagras. Retándola a pasar por ella, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y así era. Tal vez, solo tal vez, esa sería la única oportunidad que tendría para poder pasar por la entrada sin forzar la cerradura o recurrir a otro método desesperado. Minerva se había ido con tanta prisa, que el enfermero que la fue a buscar, salió corriendo detrás de ella, sin cerrar la puerta, sin haberla enjaulado.

Cada paso que daba, era como tener una barra de oxido en sus piernas, provocando que su andar fuera rígido y sin gracia. Llenándola de dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo, Obligándola a creer que tal vez era mejor quedarse recostada como una buena niña. El aire que arremetió contra su rostro, la revitalizo, llenando su espíritu de voluntad. Había salido de esa sofocante habitación, aventurándose en el extenso pasillo de Yeso Blanco. El sentido de dirección le empezaba a fallar, teniendo que guiarse con el tacto de la porosa pared.

No tenia fin, llevaba horas por aquel lugar, sin saber si avanzaba en círculos o el era demasiado largo, provocándole la misma sensación de vértigo que sintió en su sueño. Las vendas en sus heridas empezaban aflojarse por el constante movimiento de sus extremidades, se mordió el labio intentando ahogar un alarido de dolor y al sentir la hinchazón de este por las mordidas obtenidas anteriormente, cayó al suelo agotada. Sus pies descalzos empezaban adquirir un color Violáceo, por el frio del piso.

–¿Estás bien? – La masculina Voz, hizo que levantara torpemente la mirada. Encontrándose con unos ojos color Jade. La vista le empezó a fallar, y su cabeza se tambaleo por el intenso dolor. –¡Hey Hey, con calma! –La sostuvo, impidiendo que se golpeara contra el suelo .Pegando su cálido cuerpo contra el suyo, Compartiendo su calor corporal. Lucy inhalo el olor de aquel muchacho, sintiendo por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo seguridad, no, más bien era tranquilidad, El sentirse en Paz, sin importarle el dolor físico.

Intento enfocar la vista en el muchacho, Tratando de asimilar su rostro, Pero manchones de Luz lo cubrían, indicándole que estaba demasiado agotada. –No deberías de esforzarte tanto. –La voz empezó a escucharse distante y monótona. Su cuerpo dejo de pesarle y sus pies se despagaron del helado suelo. El desconocido la había cargado. El sueño se apodero de ella, quedando en la inconsciencia.

* * *

_**No lo entiendes. Tu solo eres una carta en este Póker. –Se carcajeo la reina roja **_

* * *

Una maltita perra, No existía mejor frase que la pudiera describir. Y era en ese momento, en el cual sus tacones resonaban con las losas del pasillo, que más que nunca era consciente de ello, Después de todo, no cualquiera lograba o aceptaba lo que ella. Minerva no era conformista y mucho menos dócil, carácter que ella misma se había obligado a forjar a través de los años. Labios carmesí, hermosos vestidos de marca, sedoso cabello negro y maquillaje que resaltaba su belleza asiática; La imagen de una cazadora, de una ganadora de esta puta vida.

Su destino empezaba asomarse, volviendo su paso más lento, hasta detenerse en la escena del disturbio. Formando una vaga sonrisa en su boca al observar a los causantes del alboroto. Y su corazón se agito al ver lo divertido que estaba siendo ese día.

En la sala el silencio era sepulcral, los enfermeros intentaban mantener la postura y los pacientes se carcajeaban, gritaban y saltaban, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué emoción mostrar; Todos se veían obligados a retroceder el paso para no manchar sus ropas o zapatos con la sustancia del suelo

En medio del lugar, la sangre que escurría de las manos de la muchacha creadora del alboroto, llenaba el lugar con un ambiente tétrico, mientras que el cuerpo de un hombre yacía sin vida a sus pies. La atacante dejo caer de sus dedos un lapicero empapado de ese espeso liquido, con la punta rota causa de la fuerte presión ejercida en el, al momento de apuñalar a su víctima.

La extraña sonrisa de la muchacha mostraba felicidad, pero en sus ojos se dilataba desesperación y tristeza pura, dejando a su merced las lágrimas que escurrían de ellos. En sus oídos los gritos y el llanto de los demás pacientes dejaban de tener coherencia. Ella misma se encontraba al borde de la locura, había sacrificado algo muy valioso para ella, pero todo valdría la pena al final, todas las horribles cosas que había hecho se borrarían, si tan solo lograba hacer feliz a Minerva, su Minerva. Todo terminaría en el momento en que ella le dijera "Lo hiciste bien Lisa.

Sin embargo en su garganta se formaba un nudo, impidiéndole contener el grito que emano de sus labios, sus hombros empezaron a temblar por las lagrimas que enturbiaban su intensa mirada azul, cayendo de rodillas en el enorme charco, embarrando todo su cuerpo con él, y aun así su sonrisa no se borraba. Se había vuelto Loca.

Loca de amor.

Loca de desesperación.

Loca de tristeza.

Y sobre todo loca de Odio a sí misma. Lisanna Strauss había asesinado a sangre fría, al hombre que mas amaba en su patética vida.

Y al final… todo ese sufrimiento seria desechado cuando Minerva la felicitara con una enorme sonrisa, por su buen trabajo. La consolaría, estaba segura, limpiaría sus lágrimas en su vestido, cosa por la cual la regañaría y le diría que había sido necesario acabar con él, para poder tener un perfecto futuro las dos juntas. Nadie más que ellas dos cabía en ese destino y por eso tuvo que hacer aquello. Por la felicidad de su querida Mine.

–Mi niña que hiciste esta vez. –La voz de Minerva, sonó tan dulce, que la despertó del estado de shock en el que se encontraba y al sentir las cariseas en su cabello que esta le proporcionaba, se abalanzo hasta sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Minerva. –¿Lis que has hecho?. –La mencionada la miro al rostro dudosa. La mujer le acaricio la mejilla y le susurro –Te dije, que cuando lo mataras, no ensuciaras el suelo. – No dijo más. No la consoló, ni la felicito y mucho menos seco sus lágrimas. Lo único que hizo fue sacudir de sus tacones la sangre, ordenar que limpiaran el desastre y de nuevo desapareció por el extenso pasillo de la izquierda. Abandonándola junto con el cadáver del hombre que tanto había amado, dejándola ahogándose en sus propias lagrimas, en su tristeza sin fin.

* * *

_**- Pero es que a mí no me gusta tratar a gente loca**_

_**- Oh, eso no lo puedes evitar. Aquí todos estamos locos. Yo estoy loco. Tú estás loca.**_

_**- ¿Cómo sabes que yo estoy loca?**_

_**- Tienes que estarlo, o no habrías venido aquí**_

* * *

_Una enorme silla de oro macizo se alzaba con elegancia al final de la extensa mesa, la cual era cubierta con un fino mantel blanco, bordado con extraños símbolos y palabras que solo podía pronunciar el bosque y la tierra. En el centro de la mesa un florero agrietado estaba atiborrado de azucenas y rosas negras, provocando que el agua en este escurriera sin fin por las orillas, mojando toda la delicada tela del borde. Todo el espacio libre estaba lleno de diversas tazas y juegos de té, astillados y rotos, y para terminar charolas de plata eran repletas de exquisitos y venenosos postres. Ninguna asiento tenía par, ni nadie que se sentara en ellas._

_El tic-tac de los relojes que se alzaban a su alrededor perforaban su menta, embrujándola con el ritmo del sonido, su cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, obligándola a correr para sentarse en una de los asientos. Dudo por un segundo acerca de su acción, pero de nuevo el sonido de los relojes la mareo, levanto su tedioso vestido azul y se sentó en uno de los mullidos sillones, dejando caer su cabeza hacia el respaldo y respirando profundamente en el intento de calmar sus dolencias._

_–No es muy correcto por tu parte, sentarte con nosotros, sin haber sido invitada. –Lucy se agito al escuchar la voz y rápidamente compuso su postura. Su vista se dirigió ala enorme silla de oro, anteriormente vacía y de nuevo se agito. El hombre tenía sus piernas subidas en el soporte del brazo de la silla, haciendo que su pantalón negro de polyester se encogiera, revelando los grilletes que se aferraban a sus piernas, Su saco tenía algunos manchones de sangre probablemente por los alfileres que lo llenaban, o eso quería creer ella y una fila de hileras cruzaba por todo su cuerpo en forma diagonal. Y su rostro, era ocultado por un sombrero de copa, lleno de papeles y cintos de hermosas plumas._

_–No sabía que la mesa era suya. –Respondió, sin inmutar el miedo que sentía en su voz o rostro.- Hace unos momentos, estaba completamente vacía._

_–Eres una niña malcriada, lo sabías. – Esta vez la voz provenía del asiento de alado, no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto por la impresión. Al hombre, si es que era uno, tenía todo el rostro cubierto una aterradora mascar de liebre con el seño fruncido mientras mostraba sus amarillos colmillos. Vistiendo un smoking de cuadros blancos y azules, con una tonta corbata de moño amarilla y unos relucientes zapatos de charol. –Fingir que no estamos aquí, cuando llevamos toda una vida y ¾ tomando el té en esta misma mesa, en verdad eres idiota. –Sentencio, Lucy chasqueo la lengua irritada._

_–Que ridículo, si la mesa esta puesta para más de dos personas, así que dudo mucho que sea cierto. –_

_–¡Que divertido, que divertido, es en verdad aburrido. –Esta vez, la voz fue de una mujer que aplaudía fuertemente, La rima dejo a Lucy desconcentrada Y trato de ubicar la voz, encontrándose con otra encrucijada. Era pequeña , Vestía un diminuto tutu rojo, encima de este una camisa holgada blanca y en su cadera un cinturón lleno de extraños artilugios, que desde su lugar no podía identificar, sus ojos eran cubiertos por un antifaz y en lugar de boca tenía un gracioso hocico de Lirón._

_–¿Como puede ser divertido y aburrido a la vez? –Dudo en que tono de voz usar con ella, no solía relacionarse con personas de su mismo sexo._

_–Sí, es tan divertido que me ha adormecido. –Lucy La miro con duda. La pequeña mujer soltó una risilla –Aun no lo entiendes, pero aun lo defiendes. –_

_–Cada comentario que escucho en esta mesa, es mas extraño que el anterior.- Agotada de la conversación volvió a poyar su espalada en el sofá y cruzo los brazos indignada._

_–Entonces debes de decir lo que piensas. –Siguió el muchacho con la máscara de Liebre, a Lucy ya no le sorprendió notar que se había cambiado su aterradora mascara, por otra una tierna y con una enorme sonrisa, que más bien parecía de una ardilla que una liebre._

_–Ya lo hago. –Se apresuro a replicar. –O al menos… Al menos pienso lo que digo… Viene a ser lo mismo, ¿No? – Una fuerte carcajada interrumpió la plática, venia del extraño de la silla de oro. El desconocido poso sus codos en la mesa y recostó su rostro aun cubierto sobre sus manos, demostrando que sus muñecas también contenían grilletes._

_–¿Lo mismo?!De ninguna manera! –Dijo divertido. –Seria como decir "Juego lo que tienes a Tienes lo que juego" –El mismo se contuvo de soltar una carcajada, pero los demás no. Lucy los miro ofendida._

_–Eso es estúpido. –_

_–Es lo mismo en tu caso. –Dijo la liebre, había vuelto a cambiar, ahora era una faceta completamente seria, sin emoción alguna en sus ojos verdaderos._

_–Tranquilo mi querida liebrecilla. –Lo silencio apuntándolo con un dedo. –No vez que ya es el momento. – Los tres Extraños aplaudieron felices._

_–En verdad que el tiempo ha pasado, aun lo sigo recordando. –Afirmo la Lirón, sin titubear con la emoción en su voz._

_– ¿Momento para qué? –Pregunto Lucy, algo en su interior le gritaba que las cosas no iban por buen rumbo._

_–Es momento de un juego. –Respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo. Y El que parecía ser el líder de aquellos tres chiflados levanto ligeramente su sombreo, revelando sus ojos._

_Quedo paralizada, no podía mover ni un solo musculo de su cuerpo, había quedado embelesada con el color de aquellos ojos , Y sin embargo sentía un miedo indescriptible por todo su cuerpo, intento parpadear 1…2…3… veces Pero aun no desaparecía aquel sentimiento, Aquel hombre la hacia sentir insegura y ala vez protegida, era extraño, una terrible broma, 4…5… Y al sexto parpadeo todo se nublo._

* * *

Estaba recostada, lo podía saber por la mullida cama que sentía en su espalda. Pero no abrió los ojos, ni siquiera lo intento, le aterraba la idea de despertar y seguir en aquel extraño lugar, valla sueños que tenia últimamente. Respiro profundamente y abrió los ojos.

Su iris verde, estaba sobre ella, no había despertado, seguía en aquel lugar y aquellos ojos la seguían perforando. Y ahora estaba encima de ella. Su corazón se agito y cerró la vista nuevamente. E intento controlar su ritmo cardiaco. Una mano acaricio su mejilla, y pese a lo que creía esta era muy cálida, El labio superior le tembló y empujo al sujeto. Un ruido sonoro llego hasta sus oídos

–AUCH! –Una voz se quejo y se vio impulsada abrir los ojos. Había regresado, estaba de nuevo en el cuarto del cual había escapado, no este era diferente, menos frio y muchísimo más espacioso que el suyo. –Solamente debías de pedir que me quitara. –Lucy se asomo por la parte delantera de la cama de metal. Un muchacho de cabello Rosa se encontraba sentado mientras sobaba fuertemente su cabeza.

–P-perdón. – Se disculpo, El muchacho dejo de tallarse y la miro directamente, ella se quedo sin aire, eran idénticos aquellos ojos, pero de cierta forma estos le causaban tranquilidad y no le inspiraban ni una pizca de maldad. Él le sonrió enormemente y una ráfaga eléctrica recorrió su columna. –Pero, te lo merecías. –Sentencio, y una carcajada proveniente de la esquina de la habitación lleno el lugar. Otro muchacho de cabello Azul se encontraba sentado en ella, tenía los pies cruzados y comía una bolsa de lo que parecían ser frituras, Se carcajeaba tan fuertemente que se empezó ahogar con ellas y el mismo se aplico la maniobra de Heimlich.

–Idiota.-Ambos espectadores dijeron al unisón y de nuevo se vieron al rostro divertidos. Lucy no pudo evitar sonreír.

–~O Jellal, te encentras bien, No sabríamos que hacer si te sucediera algo~. –El Peli-azul fingió la voz de su amigo, Dando a entender su descontento por ser completamente ignorado por este. Pero lo único que recibió fue el fuerte golpe de una pantufla en su cara, El gruño y de nuevo se fue a comer sus frituras murmurando insultos inatendibles entre dientes.

–Me podrías decir en donde estoy. –Y de nuevo Lucy había roto su propia escena tierna.

–estas en la habitación de ese idiota. –El Peli-azul respondió, arrogándole de vuelta la pantufla, a su aun abobado amigo , haciendo que este reaccionara.

–Y por qué rayos me trajeron aquí. –

–¿Como que porque? Si te dejaba un segundo más ahí, te iban a terminar emputando la pierna. No deberías de intentar caminar cuando tienes recién operada la rodilla. –El Peli-rosa la regaño. Lucy se sonrojo no tenía ni idea de que por eso le dolía tanto avanzar.

–P-pero de cualquier forma, debieron dejar que por lo menos llegara a la salida. –Reclamo, no le hubiera importado en lo absoluto perder una pierna si en cambio lograba escapar.

–Exageras, este lugar no es tan terrible, bueno si, pero los demás pacientes son en lo que cabe decir, agradables. –Protesto intrigado, de la osadía de aquella chica.

–Pero yo no puedo estar aquí, Yo no estoy loca. –Lucy se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de que sus palabras tal vez hubiera podido ofender a los muchachos. Pero no fue así, ambos rieron.

–No te preocupes aquí nadie está loco. –Dijo el peli-azul mientras hacia unas comillas con las manos. Lucy se ofendió por el gesto.

–Entonces si es así, será mejor que me valla. –Lucy intento ponerse de pie, pero de nuevo su rodilla le molesto.

–No creo que eso sea algo muy inteligente. –Le advirtieron. Ella proceso por un momento la información, si intentaba escaparse en ese momento lo más probable era que sus heridas se infectaran y no llegaría a ningún lado. Se volvió a recostar, los muchachos sonrieron complacidos con su decisión. –Y dinos, cual era tu urgencia por irte. –Lucy lo medito, tal vez sería buena idea decirles la verdad y de alguna forma podrían ayudarla.

–Por Minerva. –El nombre salió frio y sin sentimientos de su boca, ambos la miraron perplejos.

–Minerva es una maldita Puta. –Sentencio el chico de las frituras rompiendo el silencio, provocando que su amigo se atragantara.

–Te he dicho que no insultes en mi presencia. –Lo regaño. – Digamos es que es más bien, una mujer con un Útero muy sociable.- A completo, sacando una carcajada de sus invitados. Y sonrió al notar la sonrisa de Lucy.

–Me llamo Natsu Dragnnel. –Se presento

–Yo soy Jellal Fernandez–Y ambos le extendieron la mano como saludo.

–S-soy Lucy. –Y estrecho ambos cálidos saludos.

_** Así que, ¿Piensas Jugar?.**_

* * *

**Pera empezar perdón por la tardanza, pero no había tenido nada de tiempo ni imaginación. Este capitulo fue un poco complicado a la mita por que no se me ocurría nada. Pero al final, a mi en lo personal me encanto y ame escribir la parte del Te. Espero que les guste fue en verdad agotador escribirlo y tratare de actualizar mas pronto, perdón pero en este capitulo no hubo mucha violencia :3 Tampoco se la puede pasar sufriendo la pobre de Lucy.**

**Si en verdad les gusto dejen un Review, para que pueda inspirarme y escribir, por que la Neta sin son escasos me desanimo y me deprimo y no escribo y al final muero x.x Claro, no antes de borrar la historia (tómenlo como amenaza)**

**Alguien me pregunto que era el síndrome de Alica, pero no le puedo contestar por que es algo que se vera mas adelante. Espero que en verdad les guste y muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta extraña historia**

**Gato-neee**


End file.
